A Real Friend
by tyranitarfan
Summary: Kai is eagerly waiting for his childhood friend Sasha. But what will happen when she turns up? And is she really good?


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY AND SASHA.**

Kai Hiwatari was staring at the sky intently.

It had been years since he had last heard of his sister-like-friend, Sasha. They were childhood friends, from before the time that Kai had been to the abbey. Kai was twenty one years old now. He had heard from her last four or five years ago. And though he did not want to show it, he was eager to meet his friend. She was coming the next day and Kai was waiting.

He looked at his watch. 3:09 am. He decided to get some sleep. He went back into the room which he was sharing with Max. The team was having a reunion and they were staying at a hotel. Kai had to share with Max. It slightly annoyed him. Why couldn't he just get a personal room? He sighed, threw himself on his bed and drifted off to sleep.

The next day Kai arrived at the airport to receive his friend. His team had accompanied him. They were curious to know this girl who could make Kai Hiwatari to go and receive her. Her flight landed.

Kai smirked. A girl of around twenty was walking towards them. She had beautiful silky curly black hair, deep blue eyes that showed that she knew many things that the other people around her did not, a little tanned skin, beautiful pink lips. She was around five foot seven inches, slender and was dressed in a deep blue T shirt, baggy blue pants and a scarf very much identical to Kai's except that it was a little shorter.

"Hey Kai," Sasha said. She had a deep voice for a girl. She smirked at Kai. Kai did not want to show his feelings but he couldn't resist it. The two embraced quickly and Sasha turned to the other guys. "Hi," she said, "I'm Sasha." The others introduced themselves eagerly. "She's so pretty," Max thought.

The G-Revolutions had thought that Sasha might be friendly and open. They were horribly wrong. Sasha was nearly as bad as Kai. The duo would lie side by side on the lush green grass with a leaf blade each in their mouths and stare at the sky for hours. Kai liked cats but Sasha was more into dogs.

"I thought that like repels like. You know as it is stated in the law of attraction. But how come those two get along so well then?" Max wondered. "They are childhood friends Maxie. And Kai can make do with some silence for a change," Daichi answered.

"So Kai," Sasha said. She had spoken after two hours of silence. "Hmm." Kai said. "Do you still Beyblade?" she asked. "Not so much but yes, I do," Kai replied. "Let's see how good you really are, Hiwatari," Sasha said. Kai smirked. "I was waiting for it," he replied.

It was five in the evening when the two bladers and the rest of the G-Revolutions gathered at the beydish. Tyson was refereeing. "Okay. Get ready both of you! 3…2…1… LET IT RIP!"

The two bladers launched their blades into the dish. "Dranzer, Lava Pool!" Kai said. "So you've taught her a new move," Sasha said. The whole beydish had turned into a pit with boiling lava in it. Sasha's blade was spinning on a tiny piece of rock. "Okay Rosemarine, you know what to do!" she said. Her blade jumped up as if it had a spring then suddenly many petals started falling down. They were no ordinary petals. They rained down and cut the lava and the other blade like sword. One petal hit Kai's cheek. Blood oozed out.

"Sorry Kai," Sasha said. Kai nodded then said, "Dranzer Blazing Gig Attack!" "Dodge it!"

Rosemarine was hurt a little bit. They battle went on as the two blades slammed against each other madly, trying to take the other down. "Sasha is really tough," Max thought. He admired almost everything about Sasha. "Go Kai! You can defeat her!" Ray and Kenny cheered. "Come on Sasha! Do it!" Hillary and Daichi yelled.

"Petal Leaf Tornado attack!" Sasha yelled. A huge tornado emerged from the blade with those deadly petals and equally deadly leaves. "Blazing Gig!" Kai yelled. As the tornado engulfed Dranzer, she used her attack. Both the blades were getting weak.

"LAVA POOL!"

"PETAL STORM!"

There was a spectacular light show there. Everyone covered their eyes. When Tyson finally opened his eyes he saw what had happened.

"This match is a TIE!" he announced. It was true; both the blades had landed out of the dish. Hot sweat was dripping off Kai's face. "She has way stronger than before," he thought.

Sasha was completely fine. "No way," she thought, "He has become so much weak since he fought Brooklyn." The two shook hands. "That was a great battle!" Ray and Tyson said together. "Yeah! And Sasha, you were awesome!" Max said. She smirked. Kai looked at Max. He had a strange feeling about it.

That night everyone retired to their beds early. Sasha could not sleep though. She quietly got out of the room so as to not to wake up Hillary. She went down into the garden to have a walk. She saw that someone was sitting on a bench. She walked up to him.

"Hey it's you," she said. "Hi Sasha. Unable to sleep?" Max said as he moved aside to give her a place to sit down. "Yeah," she said and sat down. They sat there quietly for five minutes when Max asked, "What is bothering you?" "Nothing." "Don't lie to me Sasha. You are thinking about Kai, right?" he asked. She didn't say anything so he knew that he was right. "So what's troubling you about him?"

"He's got weaker. He is so weak now," she replied. Max raised his eyebrows in surprise. "He has?" he asked. "Of course he has," Sasha replied, "I can't believe he can take his passion so lightly." The two stared at the sky for a while again. "So why are you awake?" Sasha asked. "I was thinking…" "About whom?" "About you." Max had thought he was thinking but he realized that he had said it out loud.

"About me?" Sasha asked. "Yeah Sasha. You know, I've always had the best friends, the parents, the best grandparents, the best teachers. I only lack one relation," Max replied. "And that is?" Sasha asked. She looked impassive. "A sister," Max replied, "I just wish that I had a sister, like you." Sasha smiled. It was not a smirk. It was a real pretty smile. "Okay little brother. Just think of me as your sis from now on," she said. Max beamed at her and they embraced.

The next morning was bright. Kai woke up at six and by seven he was seen training. He had been listening to Sasha last night. _He's so weak now._ He would show her. He would just show her that he was not weak. Meanwhile he did not know that he was being watched. There was a sniper, looking at him from a tall building some yards ago. Kai Hiwatari, the young heir to BIOVOLT. Well it seemed as if he would never get the chance to inherit the company.

The sniper looked at him keenly. He was enjoying this. He licked his lips and took aim.

He fired.

"KAI!" Sasha cried. She jumped onto him taking him down on the ground. The bullet hit her leg.

Blood started leaking out profusely. She did not say anything, just winced, for it was not her nature to show pain. Kai looked up. The sniper took another aim. He was about to fire when something hit his hand and knocked the sniper rifle out from his hand.

He looked down to see two beyblades, one was blue, and the other was green. "Gravity Control!" Max yelled. "Blazing Gig!" Kai yelled. The combined attacks hit the sniper. He was in a very bad condition. He just stumbled and fell from the roof of the building.

Ray had called an ambulance in the meantime. It arrived and Sasha was carried to the hospital. There was just too much blood loss. Tears rolled down Max's eyes. Kai closed his eyes. If something happened to her he could not forgive himself. She was in this condition just because she saved his life.

Two weeks later…

The G-Revolutions were at the airport. Sasha hugged Max and grasped hands with the others. "Bye. Take care. And keep practicing you guys. Especially you Kai," she said. Kai nodded and gave her a quick hug. She returned it and then went to catch her plane.

As Kai walked out of the airport there was a smile on his face. His friend was safe, he was alive and the others were happy. What else was needed to make one happy?


End file.
